DA: The Challenge II
dA: The Challenge II is the 2nd season of Challenge The Challenge. It premiered on February 14th, 2015. Description Thirty money-hungry competitors arrive in Punta del Este, Uruguay, expecting to be teamed up with an ex, an enemy, or even a weak rookie. Little do they know, this is an individual game, and they’ll be answering to no one but themselves in the most unpredictable Challenge ever. The first season, Free Agents, forces players to compete on their own in a battle of perseverance and luck. The players will have no idea if they’ll be competing in teams, pairs or as individuals until moments before each challenge begins. Winners are not only safe from elimination, but also have the power to choose one guy and one girl to send in. The losers from that day’s challenge must take part in the game’s biggest elimination twist yet, “The Draw”, where one guy and one girl are selected by pure chance to face the two nominated players in the elimination round. With competitors’ fates being determined by a flip of a card, no amount of strategy can protect them. A grand total of $500,000 is up for grabs, and with so much money on the line, these already blood-thirsty competitors turn vicious. Heated rivalries will take shape, bitter enemies will clash, and heart-tugging relationships will form. Only the lucky few will face the epic final challenge that starts in dangerous rapids and ends at the top of an active volcano. In the end, this season will find the most worthy challenger yet, the ultimate FREE AGENT. Cast | |} Format Prior to each challenge, players are informed whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. For pair and team challenges, T.J. draws names out of a bag — one of each gender, or more for multi-team or pair challenges — that will be designated as captains. For team challenges, the captains will select players that will be split evenly amongst gender. For pair challenges, the captains will either select players of the opposite gender for challenges that are designated as male/female pairs, or the same gender for challenges that are designated as same-gender pairs. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose one player of each gender to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team or pair format, each member of the winning pair/team is safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves himself/herself from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player of the respective gender that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each gender return to the game and have a shot at competing for a $500,000 prize, while the losing male and female players are eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, six players will compete in the final challenge — three of each gender. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $250,000 each *'Second Place:' $50,000 each *'Third Place:' $15,000 each Game Summary Elimination Progress Color significance WIN: This Challenger won the main challenge. DRAW: This Challenger was put into the draw but didn't put the Kill Card. JUNGLE: This Challenger was voted into the arena but won the Elimination Round. JUNGLE: This Challenger pulled the Kill Card but won the Elimination Round. Gallery